Two Men with Hermione Between
by victoireremains
Summary: Living contented, a sudden arrival would make her life in a state of confusion. Let alone, confuse her heart. What will she do? Does she still love him? Will her feelings towards him still prevail even though she's already with someone? Read to find out.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Magical World of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Though some of the characters are made by me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story is not Deathly Hallows compliant. Fred Weasley is alive. I can't make him dead. I just can't. Also, Hermione has a brother. This had undergone editing. I made some changes so those of you who had read this story in the past, try to read this again. Let me know what you think. Is it a rush? EllaMinnowPea91, thank you very much.

A glad Sunday morning came as mornings tend to do. Outside the towering St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, witches and wizards were walking hastily to their own destinations, their cloaks flapping. It seemed to be a perfect day for everyone, but not for a girl of twenty named Hermione Jean Granger who walked quickly around the spacious white-tiled hallway, jittery. She was late and she felt mortified.

There were many people inside the Hospital. Most of them were children infected with some sort of skin allergy. While she was walking toward the lift, she saw an incapacitated girl about eight years old, ferociously rubbing her flaming red cheek. She was crying so hard that her father kneeled infront of the girl, patting her back to calm her down. The young Mediwitch couldn't feel but sorry for her.

As soon as Hermione turned around the corner she saw one of her friends, Seamus Finnigan, talking with another Mediwizard. At the sight of Seamus, she wrinkled her forehead, unsure if she would go and talk to him. She wasn't the type of girl who would interrupt someone who was having a nice conversation, but if it was something important, she would have to do it. _Just go and ask. You don't have much enough time. _

Tucking a bundle of hair behind her ear, she found her feet advancing towards them sheepishly.

"Good morning," she greeted in a tense state. Seamus smiled as well as the other man. "I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak with Seamus for a moment?"

"Sure," the other Mediwizard simply replied. Hermione thanked him and gently pulled Seamus to the other side of the hallway.

"Seamus, do you have any idea where Mr. Merimonga is?" Hermione whispered in a jumpy manner. She could sense that she was near to tears, but was trying hard not to cry. Especially in front of a boy. She would never breakdown in front of a boy. "I've been looking for him since I got it here."

Seamus hadn't answered her question. Instead, he asked her if she was feeling alright. Hermione buried her palm in her eyes and groaned. "Seamus, please just answer the question."

When Seamus saw her eyes as she removed her hand, it was starting to well up with tears that made him frown. He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked what was bothering her. Hermione brushed his hand away. She opened her mouth to ask again when she already found luck. There, behind Seamus, was Mr. Merimonga, the Head of her department—Spell Damage, walking towards them.

"Never mind Seamus. Thanks." and Hermione walked off.

"Oh Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you," Mr. Merimonga exclaimed as soon as he saw her. He was a brusque, beefy man who stood about five feet and eleven. His ebony hair was sleek and his neck could be hardly recognized.

"I know you're late." Hermione bit her lip. All of the Healers in her department were nervous around Mr. Merimonga because he had a tendency to dock wages when his workers were late or absent. _Oh no. Expect a five percent reduce of your salary, Hermione. No make it ten._

"I'm sorry, sir," she meekly answered. "It won't happen again."

"It's alright, Ms. Granger. Consider this a warning since this is the first time something like this has happened."

Hermione nodded in response. Mr. Merimonga arched an eyebrow as he checked his watch. "Here," Mr. Merimonga handed her a brown envelope, "You are to attend room 4W."

0--0

After Hermione dropped her things in her workroom, she didn't waste any time and went ahead for her first patient. While she was walking towards the lift, she read the patient's record.

_Name: Dimitri Fern_

_Age: Twenty-one years old_

_Related to one of the wealthiest families in Magical England._

_Had been jinxed by a candy_

After reading, she blinked a few times. _That's strange. A candy can cause someone to be hospitalized. That's a first._

Finally, Hermione arrived at the fourth floor. She glanced at the room numbers as she passed and after a few seconds, she found it. Before Hermione opened the wooden door, she gave herself a pep talk like she always did. "Okay, I'll do my best today. I'll do my best today." She was about to say it again when a voice of a man rang in her ears. It was the patient in 4W.

"Is someone out there? Are-are you a worker here? I-I need help."

Hermione pushed the door open and saw her first patient of the day lying on the bed. He was pale and skinny as though he hadn't eaten for a week or so. His eyes were hazel brown and his hair was blonde, almost white. Dimitri smiled meekly and asked for Hermione's help.

"I dropped my earring on the floor. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure," she said. Searching the carpeted floor for the earring, she found it.

"Here's your earring," Hermione placed the jewel on his open palm.

"Thank you," Dimitri said, studying a spot on the ceiling very intently. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Mr. Fern?"

"Yes?" he replied, shifting his glance to the floor.

"Are—are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, thanks. How old are you?" Dimitri asked. Hermione tilted her head, brows furrowed.

"I don't see how that's relevant; however, I'm twenty," Hermione answered as she opened the envelope and took out a piece of parchment.

"Wow! You're so young to be a mediwitch. It takes a smart mind and active body to be admitted to work here in St. Mungo's," Dimitri praised. Hermione couldn't prevent a smile on her face. "I'm blind you see. That stupid candy caused my blindness." _So that's why he's not looking at me. _"So unfortunate of me, I couldn't see what you look like. You sound cute, though."

Hermione bent her head down as she felt her cheeks reddened. She was thankful that he couldn't see her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she settled on the chair beside the patient's bed. It was so quiet that she could hear Dimitri's breathing.

"So, Mr. Dimitri Fern. It said here that you were jinxed by a candy. Yes?"

"Yeah," he responded and Hermione scribbled down his answer on the parchment. She continued to ask him questions concerning the incident that caused his blindness and the way he was feeling since the accident.

"So, you had been blind since Friday. Why didn't you come here straight away?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow rose.

"My parents tell me I'm lazy." He said as he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. _What a sensible man you are. _"Honestly Mr. Fern, times like those should be taken very seriously. Do you know the incident that happened to you was life-threatening?"

"Was it? I'm still alive, though," he retorted.

"Well, it isn't just about breathing air. I mean your sight. In most cases, blindness could be permanent," Hermione replied, struggling to maintain the usual tone of her voice. "Anyway, where did you buy this bewitched candy?"

"The Weasleys' joke shop," Drimitri answered acidly. Hermione gasped. _Oh my God! Them? _"I can't believe the Ministry allowed them to have a business license."

_I've got to visit their shop later. _After dotting the last sentence of the paragraph, she inserted the parchment back to its envelope. Hermione pushed her chair and stood up.

"Now, I'll have my assistant check you regularly. She'll give you your medications and anything else you need. You're recovery will be gradual so please be patient. If something goes wrong, that's the only time that I'll check on you personally. Otherwise, we probably won't see much of each other."

"Alright, but since we're done with the Q&A thing, can we talk for a moment?"

Hermione's brows furrowed. Every important matter had already been discussed. "Okay," Hermione eventually agreed. She sat back on the chair and waited for him to talk. After several minutes, he opened his mouth.

"So, this is my first encounter to be attended by a young Mediwitch, just so you know. Anyway, I want to formally introduce myself. Dimitri Fern," he held out his hand. Hermione grinned.

"Well, I'm on your left side Mr. Fern."

"Argh! Being blind doesn't really do any good, does it? Sorry about that," and then Dimitri held out his other hand. Hermione shook it.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger."

When he heard the name, his eyes grew wide with surprise and smiled. "Wait. You're-you're Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am."

"So my nurse is a renowned one. You're not just a saviour, huh. You're also one of the notable workers here. I've read almost all your written interviews," he exclaimed, amazed. "Well, I'm not trying to be nosy but, is it okay if you tell me how you got here?"

At that point, she became suspicious with him. Hermione could tell that her patient was very talkative. _Go on. Just tell him how you landed as a Mediwitch as though you were reading him a bedtime story._

"Well, after I graduated from Hogwarts, I took a two-year rest with my family in Australia."

"Why did you take a break?"

"Just some relatives insisted that I should be there." she answered, uncomfortable sharing the reason why she had stayed there.

"Oh come on, Ms. Hermione," Dimitri sighed. "We're going choppy. Why?"

"Because of the hideous event. I just needed to heal, and I'd lost too many friends here in England to heal here."

"Oh," Dimitri mumbled, nodding. "The Dark Lord."

Hermione looked down, and licked her lip. Great sorrow flashing out her eyes. "Yeah, him.

"Anyway, time flew fast and my two-year stay with my parents ended. My brother, who is five years younger, came back with me. As soon as a friend heard the news that I was already back, he informed me that there was a job waiting for me. Harry Potter gave—"

"Is it true you're friends with Harry, the boy who lived? Dimitri interrupted and straightened up a bit, leaning his back against the headboard.

"Yes it is." said Hermione as she ran a hand through her hair, getting annoyed. "As I was saying, Harry Potter gave me the address of the Head of my Department. Without him, I wouldn't have landed in this job."

"Well then, that was the essential information I had been dying to know for years. Go on. Continue."

"My brother is still a student and I was about to get the work. The both of us then began making schedules."

"How tall do you stand, Ms. Granger?" Dimitri asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"How tall are you?"

"I understand you Mr. Fern, but what does that have to do with my job?" she replied, riled. "That doesn't concern how I landed my job."

Dimitri pulled his covers up to his chest and tucked his hands behind his head. "Please, Ms. Granger, call me Dimitri. Now as you were saying?"

Hermione threw him an irritated look and continued. "As I was saying, when all the mess that we left were put back into order, I quickly owled the person that would give me the job and as soon as I received his answer, I set a date for us to meet. That was the time when I met the Head of St. Mungo's as well as the Head of my Department. They interviewed me for awhile and they seemed pleased with the answers I gave them. After our encounter, the Head of my Department owled me the big news and uh, I guess you know already what happened next."

Dimitri had absorbed every word that Hermione said. He was all ears. The story that Hermione retold seemed endless.

"Know what, my mum had sent my little sister to Scotland last week. Mum was about to send her to Beauxbatons, but I talked her into sending her to Hogwarts. I told her, 'Don't you want your little girl to go to the famous school that gave us the best Mediwitch in the world?'"

"Hogwarts has been famous for a thousand years." she plainly responded.

"Yeah but it became the producers of the best students when you earned fame." After Dimitri spoke, silence filled the room once more. Hermione smirked. _Already tired, aren't you?_ Minutes later…

"So like what I said, you're noted with how you serve the needs of the patients here. I'll bet you've made some enemies around the hospital."

Hermione scowled. "I do. We're on the same department and that's why things between us get worse everyday."

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, "Let me guess who that is. Edward Artrich. Durmstrang graduate and one of the top examinee list. I've heard the rumour about the both of you."

"Believe me, there's no truth in it. That's why it's called a rumour. I knew all along that Edward was behind that hearsay. Why would I mess with him here in the Hospital? That would've been an unsavoury thing to do. We're not on good terms."

She waited for any comments coming from Dimitri but he hadn't said anything in return. Hermione looked at him and saw he's eyes were already closed. _Nice talking, Mr. Fern_. He already fell into a deep slumber.

Hermione got off the chair, grasping the folder placed on her lap. With one last look at her patient, Hermione opened the door for exit.

0--0

Lunch came and went. As Hermione was busy cleaning up her food crumbs at her desk, she heard a knock on her door. Pulling the door open, she saw one of her closest friends. It was Harry.

Hermione grinned and playfully elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Hey, Harry. What brings you to my doorstep?"

"Just a random visit during my spare time." he replied, stepping inside her workroom.

"So, just a random visit eh?" she exclaimed as soon as she settled herself on the chair behind her desk. Harry had lounged on the crimson sofa.

Harry sighed and placed his hands behind his head, making him more comfortable on the chesterfield. "This isn't just a random visit for some ordinary chat actually. We need to talk about Ron."

The keyword of Hermione's great annoyance was mentioned again. She was tired of discussing matters about Ron so she scratched her head with extreme irritation and whined with disapproval.

"Yes, Hermione. This topic is up again for today's conversation." Harry retorted, closing his eyes. "First off, why are you still annoyed when I make mention of Ron? Do you ever still remember that he's our friend?"

"He used to be, Harry. That's just it." Hermione took off her jumper and dropped it on her desk. After she stood up, she walked over to the jalousie window and glanced outside the edifice, chewing her lips. The bright Sunday had turned to be a dull Sunday. Thick grey clouds had ruled the cerulean sky. "Besides, if he really was a friend he would never have left without acknowledging us."

Harry looked at her and took off his glasses. He knew perfectly well what she said was a lie. Harry knew her like a book. Hermione couldn't abandon a friend who had been with her for seven years.

"That happened a year ago." he said, cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief. "You should probably forgive Ron by now."

Ploddingly, she turned in his direction, stunned. "Harry, why would I forgive someone who hadn't thought about his friends' concerns? I can't believe you're still on his side."

"I haven't been on anyone's side ever since." he responded.

"Look, if you hadn't visited the Burrow, we wouldn't have known. Why hadn't any of the Weasleys bothered to owl us that Ron was about to leave for America? Because Ron told them that he already informed us. What a tosspot. Did Ron ever conceive that we would be curious to his whereabouts?"

Letting out a sigh, memories of Ron flooded his head. As he ran a hand through his ebony hair, he realised what a tosspot he was. _But it happened a year ago. Past is past. He's still your friend._

"You know, if you had taken Ron's admiration seriously he wouldn't have done that. I'm not sore, okay? I'm just saying the truth."

_What? _She bellowed a groan and leaned back against the wall across from Harry, readying herself for an argument.

"So now I'm the one to blame." Hermione exclaimed acidly. "You know what, fine. Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

Harry answered simply, "I'm all ears."

Hermione furrowed her brows and closed her eyes. After a minute or two, she started talking.

"Here's the truth. You asked me earlier why I always get annoyed whenever someone mentions Ron to me. It's simple. I couldn't forgive him," Hermione was getting jittery. She rubbed her temples and let out a cough. "I just loved him too much to forgive him,"

Harry gazed at her with astonishment. Hermione looked at him, her almond eyes gleaming. As he stood up, he walked towards her. She couldn't maintain her eye contact with Harry so she bashfully bent her head down and started playing the hem of her blouse.

"I-I felt terrible that day when you told me that he was gone. I wanted to tell you, but I knew telling you wouldn't change anything," she explained as she wiped a tear that fell down on her smooth cheek. "I thought of sending him an owl but you mentioned that Ron was already with someone. Melissa's lucky with Ron. She couldn't find a better man than him." And without any acknowledge, her eyes started to well up.

Harry pulled Hermione for a hug and caressed her back. "I know you care about Ron," Harry murmured. "But I want you to remember that he's with Melissa."

Hermione released her arms and wiped the smudges that her mascara caused.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, patting her back lightly. "I thought you were going to wet my robes."

Hermione transpired a smile and answered that she was alright.

"Good now I guess the end of our daily psychotherapy finally met its end."

"I think it is," Hermione replied crossing her arms. Harry grabbed his glasses on the sofa and said goodbye. Before he reached the door, Hermione appended.

"I appreciated all the help you had given me, Harry."

Harry beamed. "Get some rest, Hermione; You look tired." And Harry walked out the door.

0--0

The clock that was mounted on the wall chimed. The time period of Hermione's job finally ended. Sighing with relief, she gathered all the things she needed to bring with her and muttered a spell so the lights went off. Turning back to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she crossed the threshold of her workroom.

"Hi Liana," she acknowledged as she reached the concierge of her Department. Liana Fornwell was Hermione's personal assistant. "Time for me to head home."

"Hello Hermione. How did your day turned out?" she questioned while writing the time of her boss' checkout.

"Pretty good," Hermione replied smiling. Liana pushed the logbook to her. While Hermione was writing down necessary information as well as her report for the day, Liana excused herself for a minute.

"As soon as you're done Ms. Granger, you could just leave the logbook right there. I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione looked up at her and nodded then she continued to scribble. After a minute or so, she was finished. Hermione re-read her report, making sure that everything she wrote down was accurate.

"Heading home?"

As an identical voice rang in her ears, she stopped reading and turned to see Harry.

"Yeah," Hermione turned back to the logbook and placed the quill beside it and then she turned to Harry again. "Got lots of work to do."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lots? Come on Hermione, you and I both know that you never have much to do at the end of the day. So, would you want to come with us? Seamus and I are going to a restaurant in Muggle London. Ginny will be meeting us."

She beamed at the thought of Ginny, Harry's wife. "Sorry Harry. I'll finish these papers right away. Say hi to Ginny for me and tell I miss her so."

"It's alright. Take care as you head home."

"I will." Hermione watched Harry go back to his workroom and as he vanished, she went for the lift.

0--0

Hermione was walking along Diagon Alley for the Leaky Cauldron so she could get to Muggle London. As she passes by store after store, she noticed a new food establishment that would open soon. Its hoarding said Doris Triad-Magic. As Hermione continued strolling, all of a sudden, something caught her eye. It was Fred and George's shop: the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

She felt excited to go inside and see the twins, not just because of their product that caused the blindness of Hermione's patient but to talk to them as well. Without hesitation, Hermione went inside the shop.

As she crossed the threshold of the twins' shop, her eyes saw one of the twins behind the counter, too preoccupied arranging some parcels. Thinking that she would just disturb him, Hermione browsed their products.

There were lots of interesting stuffs that the twins' were selling. As she looked up on the shelf, boxes of Nosebleed Nougat, the most popular item of the shop, were piled up. Some of the boxes were already battered. On her right was a bin full of trick wands, from the word itself, would trick the user. Wandering her eyes thoroughly on the shelf, a violently pink coloured objects caught her attention. Raising a hand to grip one, it was labelled as the WonderWitch products. Hermione blushed.

Since her first visit on the joke shop, since the first time she saw their WonderWitch products, she was urged to buy one. Hermione always wanted to buy the ten-second pimple vanisher, but was timid to do so. Her friends would just tease her.

After a couple of minutes that seemed to drift Hermione's thoughts away by their merchandise, a door creaked open. Hermione quickly turned her head to see Lee Jordan, a black skinned boy with kinky hair, came inside from the back door with a box held on both of his hands.

"Look's like Granger's interested," Lee exclaimed with a smile, "Oi Fred, come on here!"

_Oh no. _Hermione placed the item back to the shelf and closed her eyes. She heard Fred's footsteps towards her. Hermione slowly faced him and waved her hand, "Hi Fred!"

Fred Weasley had changed a lot. He had grown taller. As Fred drew her for a friendly embrace, Hermione couldn't keep her head but to lean on his chest. She reddened as she felt Fred's muscled body enclosed on her.

"God, Hermione. You changed dramatically." Fred told her, amazed. He broke their hug and couldn't believe that right before his hazel brown eyes was Hermione, the bookworm that his twin and Lee had teased back in Hogwarts. "So your hair seems to be softer than before and you already have curves too. What a fine lady you are now."

Lee stepped towards, beside his friend. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too, Lee." she said, smiling.

Hermione was delighted with Fred's compliments. She liked the feeling that someone noticed her before and after look. Hermione wasn't used to be admired, but she was getting accustomed of it.

"So, how are you Fred? Lee?" she pulled the lace of the handbag locked over her shoulder.

"I'm good." Lee answered, messing up his hair.

"I'm pretty well, thanks. Too bad George isn't here. He would also be completely stunned with the way you had grown up, I tell you."

"Why?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"At home, having a peaceful rest. He's ill. Caught the virus from mum." he replied.

Hermione's face fell. "Oh, well. I hope he'll get better soon. Anyway, why don't we eat dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That's nice of you, but I've got to close up the shop tonight. Lee has to leave in a few minutes, and it's just me here tonight." Fred replied apologetically. Lee nodded.

Hermione nodded. "Right, well, I've got to be going."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's great," she answered, beaming. "Tomorrow it is then."

"Bye Hermione." Fred and Lee said at the same time.

"Bye." And Hermione opened the door and sauntered along Diagon Alley's High Street. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come.

**A/N: **Review please. Cheers guys!


End file.
